Reala
leftAttention ! Cette fiche peut contenir des Spoilers ! Il vaut mieux pour toi de terminer le jeu avant de continuer ton exploration ici . Reala (ラ ア ラ Riara) est un Nightmaren de premier niveau et l'un des principaux antagonistes de la série. Créé avec NiGHTS pour être le bras droit de Wizeman, Reala est obéissant envers son créateur et dirige l'armée des Nightmarens. Comme tous les Nightmarens, Reala est asexué, bien qu’il semble un peu plus masculin que NiGHTS. Sa voix est masculine'.' Reala et NiGHTS sont des «frères et sœurs» avec des aptitudes à la fois aériennes et acrobatiques. Contrairement à la personnalité aimable et loyale de NiGHTS, Reala est cruel et insidieux. En raison de leurs compétences égales et de leurs personnalités opposées, NiGHTS et Reala sont de puissants rivaux. Son nom est un jeu sur les mots réel et réalité. Apparence Physique Les couleurs de Reala sont le rouge et le noir. Dans le jeu original sur Saturn, Reala avait un collier violet, des doigts jaunes (peut-être des gants) et une veste qui semblait être ouverte avec une poitrine à motif de diamants. Il a été repensé pour Journey of Dreams; arborant un masque appelé Persona, symbole de loyauté envers Wizeman. Il est en or avec un bijou rose au centre avec des plumes noires sur les bords. Sa veste est fermée au niveau de la poitrine et a un motif de flamme / tourbillon. Il porte des protège-bras et des hanches avec un design similaire et des mitaines'.' Pouvoirs et Abilités Dans Journey of Dreams, ses capacités ont été démontrées tout au long de la partie. Comme NiGHTS, il a des compétences acrobatiques et vol. Présenté dans Lost Park et Delight City, il invoque une cage qui piège NiGHTS ou il ordonne à ses sous-fifres appelés «Goodles» de le faire. Même dans le rêve de Will, mais aussi dans le rêve de Helen, il peut créer un paraloop en créant un cercle rouge qui téléporte le visiteur vers le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre. Certaines personnes pourraient l'appeler "Dark Paraloop" ou un "Paraloop noir" puisque cette capacité elle-même est toujours sans nom. Dans les combats de boss de Delight City et Bellbridge, Reala peut invoquer des ballons de cauchemars (ou météorites) qui peuvent attaquer l'ennemi. De même que NiGHTS, Reala a la capacité de se métamorphoser. Cependant, cela est seulement vu dans Sonic et All-Stars Racing Transformed . NiGHTS Into Dreams Crée en tant que boss pour Stick Canyon (rêve d'Elliot), Reala a l'une des rares lignes parlées dans le jeu. Après un zoom de lui sur son trône, il se lève, pointant NiGHTS en déclarant "Beadichinoa NiGHTS!" qui est un terme d'argot pour "Allons y NiGHTS!". La prononciation a causé une certaine confusion chez les auditeurs anglophones et a été éclairci par une interview avec Yuji Naka. Le joueur doit paralooper Reala trois fois afin de le vaincre, après quoi vous ne le reverrez plus. Vaincre Reala débloque une option à deux joueurs dans le Sega Saturn NiGHTS Into Dreams, mais dans le remake de la PlayStation 2, il a été retiré. NiGHTS Journey of Dreams Dans NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Reala porte un masque, un Persona donné par Wizeman pour représenter la loyauté envers son maître. Il lui a été donné un accent britannique dans Journey of Dreams pour s'adapter au style du jeu. Reala a aussi un rôle plus fréquent dans le rêve de Will que dans le rêve de Helen, mais apparaît dans son histoire presque immédiatement et joue un plus grand rôle dans la révélation de l'identité de NiGHTS à Helen. Le rêve de Will Après que Will entre dans Nightopia et rencontre les Nightopians, ils partent dans la crainte pendant que Reala apparaît derrière Will et Owl. Reala ordonne aux Nightmarens de capturer NiGHTS et dit qu’il se joindra à eux peu de temps avant de s'envoler. Dans le monde de Lost Park, Will marche seul avec Owl, donnant à Reala une chance de le capturer. Reala menace Will de garder NiGHTS à distance pour qu'il puisse emprisonner NiGHTS. NiGHTS supplie Reala de laisser partir Will, ce que fait Reala, seulement pour téléporter Will dans le rêve d'Helen, Crystal Castle à la place. Après la défaite de Chamelan, Wizeman devient frustré par Reala et décide de laisser Cerberus, un monstre vicieux qui se nourrit de tout sur son passage, prendre soin de NiGHTS, à la grande surprise de Reala. Décidant d'essayer d'emprisonner NiGHTS lui-même, Reala apparaît devant NiGHTS alors qu'il est assis, seul à jouer de la flûte. Quand NiGHTS essaye de le repousser, il lui répond que ça n’est pas très gentil d'être si «vulgaires envers un compatriote Nightmaren » à cause de l'inconfort de NiGHTS et du choc de Will. Reala prévient NiGHTS de la patience amincissante de Wizeman et comment il n'a aucun désir de faire face à la colère de Wizeman à la place de NiGHTS. Les deux s'affrontent, NiGHTS s'imposant comme le vainqueur, alors Reala le piège en lui faisant croire qu’il a été blessé sérieusement permettant ainsi de capturer NiGHTS. Reala a été blessé dans la bataille et s’en va. Le rêve d'Helen Reala arrive immédiatement dans le rêve d'Helen après l'apparition de la porte vers Nightopia, et attaque NiGHTS, le plaquant contre la porte d'Aqua Garden. Après quelques brèves allusions à Helen, Reala pousse NiGHTS dans Nightopia et le piège à l'intérieur d'une cage. Quand Girania est vaincu, Reala informe craintivement Wizeman des nouvelles et tente d'assurer son maître en envoyant Bomamba, mais elle fut également vaincue. Wizeman ordonne à Reala de s'occuper de cela lui-même. Reala apparaît devant Helen et NiGHTS quand ils entrent dans Memory Forest, disant à NiGHTS de "couper l'acte" et de l’appeler "frère et soeur", avant de le saisir par l'épaule. Il donne l'impression que NiGHTS l’a aidé à recueillir les Ideya et le révèle comme un Nightmaren. NiGHTS a trop honte de la réaction muette d'Helen, Reala la taquine, dessinant discrètement un portail qui l'envoie dans le rêve de Will, Delight City, et emprisonne à nouveau NiGHTS avant de le laisser aux soins de Queen Bella. Bellbridge Dans la Vraie Fin, Reala apparaît après que les enfants aient libérés NiGHTS, qui qualifie furieusement Reala de lâche et exige qu'il les relâche. Reala répond en qualifiant NiGHTS de marionnette qui ne peut utiliser son pouvoir qu'avec l'aide des Visiteurs, ce à quoi NiGHTS rétorque avec colère que Reala est le seul qui est une marionnette pour Wizeman, le mettant en colère et lui faisant abandonner Will et Helen. NiGHTS appelle à un autre combat en tête-à-tête pour décider lequel d'entre eux est la «simple marionnette», se terminant avec la défaite de Reala et son apparition finale dans le jeu. Alors que lui aussi serait effacé de l'existence par la mort de Wizeman, NiGHTS est montré pour avoir survécu, et son statut final est inconnu. Le combat de boss de Reala suit le même schéma que la première fois, attraper les balles flottantes et cibler Reala avant qu'il ne puisse faire la même chose pour causer des dégâts. Reala réagira désormais plus rapidement et ralentira moins dans les airs, en plus de prendre cinq coups au lieu de trois. Ce combat a un remix de rock du thème NiGHTS et Reala appelé NiGHTS and Reala ~ Theme of a Tragedic Revenge~. Apparitions Dans Christmas Nights into Dreams, Reala peut être déverrouillé en réglant l'horloge Sega Saturn sur le 1er avril. Reala fait un caméo similaire dans le jeu de fête Dreamcast, Sonic Shuffle. Si l'horloge interne est réglée au 1er avril, le personnage hôte, Lumina Flowlight, sera remplacé par Reala. Il s'agit d'un changement visuel seulement, car Reala a la même voix et le même dialogue que Lumina. Il remplit également un rôle dans les 3 mini-séries de BD d'Archie Comics basées sur NiGHTS dans Dreams et est revenu pour son deuxième épisode de 3 autres mini-séries de BD où Reala avait le contrôle sur Nightmare après la mort de Wizeman. Son apparition la plus récente est dans NiGHTS : Journey of Dreams pour la Nintendo Wii. Reala est également un personnage jouable dans Sega Superstar Tennis et a été confirmé, avec NiGHTS pour être jouable dans Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed, où il a un Goodle Nightmaren sur le dos car Reala agit en tant véhicule. Reala apparaît dans le crossover Sonic et Megaman, Worlds Unite. Après un combat avec NiGHTS à la Porte du Rêve est interrompu par Strom Eagle et Storm Owl, deux Mavericks travaillant pour Sigma, les deux Nightmarens vaincront les deux robots avec l'aide opportune de Tails et Air Man. Lorsque NiGHTS accepte d'aider les héros, Reala les accompagne sous les ordres de Wizeman, qui ne veut pas que Sigma remette en question sa conquête de Nightopia. Relations NiGHTS: Reala à la fois "déteste"'' ''et plaint NiGHTS pour sa trahison envers Wizeman et la punition probable qui l'attend. Souvent dans Journey of Dreams, Reala tentera de convaincre NiGHTS de rejoindre Wizeman avant de l' emprisonner et n'hésitera pas à manipuler NiGHTS ou les Visiteurs pour le faire. Leur relation avant la trahison est inconnue, mais on laisse entendre qu'elle a été proche d'une façon ou d'une autre. Comme ils sont "frères et sœurs" et les seuls Nightmarens de 1er niveau, ils partagent des capacités similaires; faire des affrontements entre eux est un match étroit. Wizeman the Wicked: En tant que fidèle bras droit de Wizeman, Reala respecte et craint grandement son Maître. Il ne désire rien de plus que de plaire à Wizeman et de faire de ses projets une réalité. Les Visiteurs: Reala ignore les Visiteurs ou utilise leurs émotions pour aider à la capture de NiGHTS, les manipulant ou les rendant incapables de le « vaincre ». Il leur parle habituellement d'un ton condescendant. Owl : Reala a interagi avec lui une fois en appelant l'oiseau d'"ancien" lui disant de rester en dehors de cela avant qu'il menace Will dans Lost Park. Owl a également interagi avec lui en lui disant de ne pas nuire au visiteur, mais en vain. Divers * Claris est le seul personnage des deux jeux où Reala est apparu et qui ne l'a pas rencontré. * Si vous écoutez attentivement la musique du niveau Frozen Bell, « Take The Snow Train », vous entendrez des notes de la chansondu thème de Reala, NiGHTS et Reala, intégrées dans la musique. * Reala est l'un des deux personnages de la série à avoir une ligne parlée dans chaque partie où ils sont apparus (sauf Sonic Pinball Party), le seul personnage dont l'acteur vocal est différent à chaque apparition et le personnage avec le plus d'acteurs vocaux ). * Reala semble avoir une ressemblance avec l'Empereur, le dernier boss de la Maison des Morts de SEGA 2. * Reala et Shadow the Hedgehog semblent également porter un schéma de couleur simulaire, ainsi que tous deux représentant le mal . * Il a été confirmé dans une interview avec Yuji Naka que les mots prononcés avant le combat de Reala sont: "Beadichinoa NiGHTS" Qui, selon Naka, signifie "Lets go, NiGHTS" (Allons-y NiGHTS) dans un langage fictif créé pour le jeu et partiellement basé sur le japonais argot. Cela a provoqué beaucoup de confusion et de spéculation parmi le public anglophone alors que la phrase ressemblait à "Il n'y a pas de NiGHTS". * Le nom de Reala peut être basé sur le mot «réalité», qui est considéré comme le contraire de ce qui est rêvé ou imaginé. * Reala a parlé un peu français quand il a dit, "Coward? Moi?" Cela pourrait être de son acteur vocal, Casey Robertson. * Dans certaines théories, on ne sait pas si Reala est capable de dualizer avec des visiteurs comme le peut NiGHTS. Cependant, il a de nombreuses compétences en commun, comme Paraloop, Acrobat Mode, Drill Dash et Shapeshift. * Reala est le premier à apparaître à Dream Gate dans l'histoire d'Helen. Wizeman est l'autre dans les deux histoires. * Son acteur vocal, Casey Robertson, exprime également Joe Musashi de la série Shinobi qui est entendue dans Sonic et All-Stars Racing Transformed avec Reala lui-même. Gallerie Capture.JPG Realanid.gif Reala.jpg JessICA4.jpg persona.jpg Reala Worlds Unite.jpg reala__s_new_outfit_by_rokkucassie.jpg Références # ↑ http://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=1343 # ↑ http://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=1343 Catégorie:Reala Catégorie:NiGHTS Into Dreams Catégorie:NiGHTS Journey of Dreams Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Nightmarens Catégorie:Nightmarens (NiGHTS Into Dreams)